


First Burn

by SaioumaIsMyAesthetic



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Hamilton AU, M/M, Song fic, poor ouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 14:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaioumaIsMyAesthetic/pseuds/SaioumaIsMyAesthetic
Summary: What happens if Saihara is a bastard orphan, son of a whore and a Scotsman?





	First Burn

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this short song fic based on the song First Burn! (I'm not sorry for writing this and I don't own the song or characters, obv)

Kokichi Ouma stared at the newspaper article in his hands in complete and utter shock. He never expected this from Saihara…  _ his Saihara. _

 

The door opens a few hours later, Shuichi Saihara is home.

 

“Hey ‘Kichi I’m home!” a sweet voice calls from the hallway but gets no reply. Out of concern and fear the source walks towards the room which Ouma is in, shocked to find them with tears falling down his face holding the newspaper. Saihara instantly understands and walks towards his husband, he read it and he needs to understand everything. Saihara  _ needs  _ to talk to him.

 

Ouma takes a step back and looks towards to the fireplace in the room, his eyes quickly changing from complete sadness to anger and betrayal.

 

“I saved every letter you wrote me… from the moment I saw you I knew you were mine. You said you were mine. I thought you were mine…” Tears still fall down his face, his voice cracking in places because of it. He reaches out to a box and pulls out multiple pages of writing, Saihara instantly remembers them as the letters he wrote to Ouma during the rebellion war.

 

“Do you know what Rantaro said when I told him what you’d done? He said, you have married and icarus and he has flown too close to the sun.” The shorter male looks up from the letters in his hands to stare directly at Saihara. Pain, distrust and anger all directed at the tall blue-haired male within his glare. Saihara gulped and took a step forward, he needed to be able to get through to Ouma.

 

Ouma raised his hand and scowled, his tears slowing down moments after. “Don’t take another step in my direction. I can’t be trusted around you. Don’t think you can talk your way into my arms, into my arms!” He walked closer to the fire and knelt down, the amber glow reflecting in his glare and illuminating his disgusted expression.

 

Carefully, he outstretched his arms and dropped the letters into the fire. “I’m burning the letters you wrote to m, you can stand over there if you want. I don’t know who you are, I have so much to learn.”

 

His face softens as he watched the flames engulf the papers and eats them up, not caring about the look of surprise and fear in Saihara’s face behind him. “I’m re-reading your letters and watching them burn. I’m watching them burn.”

 

Once all the letters in his arms had been burned, he stood up and walked towards his husband with a sharp glare. Ouma angrily jabbed a finger into Saihara’s chest “You published the letters she wrote to you, you told the whole world how you brought this girl into our bed, in clearing your name you have ruined our lives.” Saihara took steps back whilst avoiding the emotions in his lover’s eyes that he knew he caused. 

 

Ouma stood back once Saihara was backed against the wall and was shaking like a lost puppy in the rain and with a flourish of his arms and clear sarcasm said “Heaven forbid they whisper ‘He’s part of some scheme’. Your enemy whispers so you have to scream! I know about whispers...”

 

A dark shadow covers Ouma’s face and he spits “...I’ve seen how you look at my sister.” Saihara coughs at this statement and tries his best to gather his voice. “I haven’t-”   
  
Ouma quickly slaps Saihara across the face out of anger “Don’t! I’m not naive. I have seen women around you. Don’t think I can’t see how they fall for your charms! All of your charms!”

 

Saihara falls to the floor and stares at the ground thinking about exactly what he’s done. The regret settles into his very bones as he starts to cry himself. 

 

The purple-haired male turns and walks back to the fire, encaptured by the movement of the burning flames “I’m erasing myself from the narrative, let future historians wonder how Ouma reacted when you broke his heart. You have thrown it all away, stand back watch it burn! Just watch it all burn!”

 

Saihara tries to face Ouma with tears falling down his face, a bright red mark on his cheek where Ouma slapped him. Ouma clenches his fists and angrily punches the wall, looking at how broken Saihara had become under this monster of sadness and anger he created.

 

“And when the time comes explain to the children the pain and embarrassment you put their father through. When will you learn that they are you legacy! We are your legacy! If you thought you were mine…!” Ouma slowly walks forward with frustration in each lingering step. Once he reaches his lover he leans down and roughly grabs his chin, a sadistic smile plastered on his face.

 

“Don’t.”


End file.
